Face down
by MayMaple
Summary: I was listening to Face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and this came up. contestshipping


Hi I was listening to th Face down and this came up in my mind.

I hope you'll enjoy it. Pokemon doesn't belong to me and do doesn't the song. 

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face down<strong>

Drew finally arrived to Petalbourg city. He was walking along some shopping street, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. He looked around and saw his rival May Maple arguing with Ash.

"I hate you, Ash Kachum!" she yelled and ran away passing Drew without even noticing him.

He went after her, all worried about her. He knew that her relationship with Ash isn't the happiest thing in her life. They were always fighting, Ash even had hut her one time, but he claims to be an accident. Yeah, like Drew is going to believe that. He found her in the park on the bench near small river. He sat down beside May silently. In about 5 minutes she noticed him.

"Drew!" she shouted in shook to see him next to her.

"Yes, that's my name. You don't need to yell that loud. I'll become deaf because of you." He smirked.

"Oh, shut it. I'm not in the mood right now." She looked away from him and her stare stopped at the river.

"Yeah, I know. I've heard you and Ash arguing again. I'm sorry." He told her with concern in his voice.

She looked at him with her big sapphire eyes "How much did you hear?"

"Only that you hate Ash." He admitted.

"Oh…" she sighed and looked back to the river. Drew saw tears were coming back.

"No, May, don't cry. It'll be alright." 'I hope.' He tried to comfort her, but with no success.

"How will it be ok? You know what he told me today. That he cheated on me with freaking Misty but he "still loves" me no matter what!" she cried it out as she fall to the ground.

"Oh May, that's low even form him. That bastard!" Drew punched a nearby tree. 'She deserves better than that idiot. Like me… Yeah, I tease her, but it shows on her cute face that that kind of teasing is entertaining her and she's even happy. Why don't you see that he's not good for you? Why don't you choose me?' he wanted to scream.

He moved towards her, sat down next to her and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder.

Slowly she stopped crying "Thank you Drew, for always being here for me even though we are just rivals."

He looked at her strangely "Are you kidding me, May? You must know by now that we are more than that."

She looked in his emerald eyes. They had a very intense staring contest. Soon Drews eyes were filled with shook when he realized what he had said. He flushed a little and suddenly the ground was very interesting.

"Drew…" May softened and slightly smiled. 'Wait, why am I happy to hear that? Don't I like Ash?' She realized that she was mistaken all along about Ash. Yes she liked him as a friend, but she was in love with Drew. She was always excited to see him even when she was disappointed with Ash.

"Look, I have to tell you. I don't think Ash is good choice for you. You're not yourself when you're with him. You're happy, bubbly and cute when you're angry at him, but when you're with me you're angrily cute. You're sad, furious. But when you're with me you are happy and when I tease you, you pout, which makes you look cute. That's why I tease you all the time. And I think you're better off with me."

"Oh Drew… You can't imagine how happy I am to hear you say that. I was thinking for a while now how I feel about you…and Ash. But I have to tell you, that you ARE the one who I like. Sure, it hurt me when I heard Ash say such a thing, but I think it would hurt a lot more if I wouldn't have a chance to be with you." May confessed.

Drew beamed the most beautiful smile ever been shown on his face "I'm so happy to hear that. May, I…" but he was interrupted by a screaming, running Ash.

"May, oh thank Arceus I found you. I was looking everywhere for you." He yelled out when he came closer. Drew and May glared at him.

He was speechless "What…did I do wrong?"

"You know already!" Drew shouted and tried to punch him in the face but May stopped him.

"Stop it Drew, it's not worth it." May calmed him down.

"Yeah Drew, what's your deal. Look May, I still love you no matter what happened with Misty. Truly, I'm sorry." Ash bowed his head.

"Look Ash, I like you as a friend, but that's that, because I really love Drew."

"What?" both Drew and Ash yelled at the same time.

"Ash, I LOVE Drew. I know that for a long time now." Ash glared at Drew and Drew beamed at May.

"You really mean it?" Drew asked.

"Yes, silly, of course." May smiled.

"I love you too, May." Drew smiled.

Ash staid speechless in shock while Drew and May hugged each other.

"What ever! I really like Misty anyway." Ash screamed and walk away, May and Drew ignored him completely.

"I'm happy to hear that." She grinned.

Drew cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips softly. May deepened their kiss and Drew accepted it happily.

They stopped a few moments later and Drew smirked "I'm glad we are rid of that idiot Ashy boy."

"Me too." May smiled and sapphire eyes met emerald ones once again and kissed.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it :D if you want please leave a comment :D<p> 


End file.
